Kingdom Hearts: Darkness of Destiny
by StoryKey102
Summary: After a long vacation from saving the universe, Sora and co. are back! When King Mickey is kidnapped by a mysterious bounty hunter, can they find him, and uncover a secret consiracy headed by an old nemesis? And who is this Ven person...?
1. Ch 1: Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I hated my last KH III fic with a burning passion, so I'm doing this one. I really hope it doesn't suck like the last one.**

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

The _Highwind _sailed through the strange and vast Gummi Space. The ship didn't look special, just a basic design. Anyone who would have seen it would never had guessed it carried two Keyblade Wielders and a Princess of Heart. Anyone who would have known the status of these three individuals would also never have guessed none of them were over 18. But, that was the truth.

"Can you believe it's been 10 months?" Sora, a bouncy 15 year old with spiked brown hair and black clothes, asked his friend Riku, a silver haired boy of 17 in a yellow jacket and blue jeans.

"No," Riku admitted, "It's been weird, y'know, not fighting Heartless and such. I haven't summoned my Keyblade in eight months!"

"Me neither," Sora lied. Actually, he had to look at it once or twice everyday to make sure it was actually real. He also kept his collection of Keychain attachments handy as well, just in case. He had also brought them all on this trip.

"I don't even have a Keyblade to look at anymore," Kairi, a red-headed girl of 15, and Princess of Heart, whined playfully, "You guys are lucky."

"Yeah, Riku, I never asked you," Sora said, "Where did you get that Keyblade you gave to Kairi?"

"Well…" Riku started to explain, but was cut off by the Princess of Heart herself.

"Look! It's Radiant Garden!" She exclaimed. Indeed it was. The world looked the same as when Sora had last been here. The city hosted a small, but ever growing, town known as Radiant Garden, and fascinating blue cliffs made of glittering crystals. But there was something Sora didn't recognize…

"Is that ship normal?" Kairi asked, pointing to the hulking ship orbiting the world.

"No, I've never seen it before," Sora said nervously. The ship was about three times to size of the teens Gummi.

"Well, uh, let's see if they're friendly," Kairi said, being optimistic as usual.

"Sure, I'll call them…" Sora started to say, but was cut off by a voice from the communications.

"Gummi ship-_Highwind _class, identify yourselves," the voice commanded.

"Hello, there," Sora said, "Umm, I'm Sora, and my two friends, Riku and Kairi. Leon said to…"

"You're clear," the voice said, "Dock in Bay 32 B in the main Citadel. Move along." Sora nodded nervously and continued down to the surface. The cityscape of Radiant Garden had improved in their absence. Flying cars zipped around everywhere, going to their destinations. The streets were jam packed with people, with shops off to the side, and Moogles were just barely visible, sitting in alleyways, selling their wares. It seemed like a normal city.

Dominating the skyline was the repaired Radiant Garden Citadel. The sun gleamed off its finish, giving it glamorous appeal. Sora and Kairi were in awe, and even Riku looked a little impressed. Sora shook his head to clear it, and then smoothly maneuvered the Gummi Ship to land in the docking bay. As soon as he heard the sound of the landing gear touching the ground, Sora was out of his seat. Kairi quickly followed, and Riku checked over the systems one last time before coming too. The exit ram slid down, and Sora stepped out. He looked to his right, and saw something he had never expected to see.

About a dozen men in blue armor stood at attention. They had blue visors on their helmets, and carried strange guns Sora had never seen. "Sora and Riku, wielders of the Keyblade. Kairi, Princess of Heart. We, the 21st Radiant Garden Security division would like to personally welcome you to Radiant Garden, newest world under the banner of the Galactic Federation. General Leon wishes to see you immediately."

"Umm, who are you guys?" Sora asked. Riku looked suspicious.

"We are the 21st Radiant Garden security division," the blue clad soldier explained again, "We were sent to escort you to General Leon."

"O-okay," Sora said, "Sure, let's go see Leon!" The soldiers nodded and about-faced, leading Sora, Riku, and Kairi to the door.

"there's something up with these guys," Riku whispered to Sora.

"Oh, Riku, don't be so paranoid," Kairi told him, giggling slightly, "If Leon sent them, they're obviously not going to hurt us."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Riku said, still skeptical, "I'm sensing Darkness somewhere in this city." Sora shook his head and Kairi giggled some more. But Riku didn't find anything funny about the situation. His Darkness detecting instincts were rarely wrong. There was definitely something wrong with this picture.

---

Cid continued typing away on Ansem's supercomputer, with Tron directing him on a secondary screen. "Power levels all over the city are at 97. That's greater than they've been in two months!" Tron exclaimed. Despite immense help from the Galactic Federation, things still weren't running as smoothly as needed in Radiant Garden. There had been two power outages in the last two months, something that had never happened under Ansem the Wise's rule.

"Yeah, but it still ain't 100," Cid said, sighing dejectedly, "And it's gonna need to be for us to get the defenses running proper again. I just don't know, Tron."

"Don't worry," said a voice, and it wasn't Tron's. Cid turned around in his swivel chair to see Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the 21st Radiant Garden Security Division.

"Sora!" Cid exclaimed, getting up out of his chair, "How the hell are you?"

"I'm fine Cid," Sora told the mechanic, "These are my friends, Riku and Kairi!" Cid nodded in the two's direction, then Tron spoke up.

"User Sora, is that you?" asked the program. Sora quickly crossed over to the console, Riku and Kairi following curiously, while Cid all but shoved the soldiers out of the door.

"Hey, Tron, what's happening?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Oh, well, the system has been relatively virus free since you left," Tron informed Sora.

"How's the dancing coming along?" Sora asked the program.

"Oh, that," Tron said, chuckling nervously, "Well, User Yuffie gave me a program to that effect. I've got a few moves down, but some I can't quite manage."

"We'll help you out after we've talked to Leon," Sora said, chuckling and shaking his head. "Speaking of which, where is Leon?"

"He went out with a few troops to check the surrounding cliffs," Cid explained.

"Yeah," Riku said, tearing himself away from Tron, "What's up with those guys? They said something about the Galactic Federation…"

"Oh, well they came here about nine months ago," Cid explained, "said it was vital that this world be restored. We figured we needed help with Restoration, so they came with tools and big machines. But, most importantly, they drove away the Heartless from the Town. They've been a big help, and there's only been one minor Heartless attack on the city."

"Uh, Cid, I think that's about to change," Tron said nervously, "Heartless moving in on the city. Shadows, easy enough to beat, but the sheer numbers are a bit worrisome."

"We'll take care of it," Sora said, eager to use his Keyblade to fight again.

"Leon's already out there," Cid said, and Sora's face fell, "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little help." Sora brightened up again, and rushed out the door, leaving Riku and Kairi behind. "He do this often?" Cid asked Riku.

"Oh yeah," Riku replied, and followed Sora out, Kairi trailing behind him.

**End Chapter one! Now, you don't need to be nice, give me all the CC (Constructive Criticism) You want! Next Chapter soon! **


	2. Ch 2: First Fight

**No, I don't own anything. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney**

**Chapter 2: First Fight**

Leon slashed through another two Shadows in anger. Why did these things always pop up unexpectedly on _his _patrol? Oh well, he hadn't seen much action in a while. All around, he could see the flash from the troopers' guns, taking down Heartless with ease. Leon appreciated their help now more than ever. But little did he know help was about to come from somewhere else as well.

"Need a little help?" asked a familiar voice. Leon turned around to see Sora jumping down from a canyon above. Leon gave a little half smile and continued chopping Heartless.

Sora grinned eagerly as he was surrounded by Shadows, attracted to his Keyblade. He spun, swinging his Keyblade and taking the Heartless out. He could hear the sound of a Neoshadow jumping at him, and quickly spun around and slashed it in half. He noticed another Heartless near him explode due to the blast from a Federation troop's weapon. He looked in the direction of the trooper, who was now busily shooting Heartless in a wide spread pattern. Sora smiled at the trooper's proficiency, then returned to slaying Heartless.

By this time, Riku had reached the battle, with Kairi watching from afar; as she hadn't mastered the magic Sora had been teaching her yet. Riku fired off a few Dark Firagas, then blocked a Shadow's leaping scratch with Dark Shield. _Too easy, _he thought as he continued ripping Heartless to shreds.

Kairi screeched as several Neoshadows, sensing her pure heart, moved in on her. Focusing her energy on magic, she felt extreme heat, then released it into a Fire spell, just as Sora had taught her. The Neoshadows were knocked into the canyon, and quickly finished off by the troopers'. Kairi panted a little, as she hadn't built up her MP up as high as Sora's yet.

In the canyon, Sora and Leon were now back to back, taking out Heartless on either side of them. "Good to see you again, Sora," Leon said, taking out two Neoshadows in one slash.

"You too," Sora said cheerfully, using Thundaga to dispatch a few more Neoshadows. Then, he and Leon parted, each taking to a different side of the canyon.

Riku slashed through a Neoshadow that was trying to get at a trooper, then used Dark Shield to protect the troop from a Shadow's leap from behind.

Two troops had taken up position near Kairi, keeping her protected from the Heartless that approached her. After another minute, the canyon was Heartless free. Sora walked over to Leon.

"Well, Sora," the brown haired man said to the Keyblade master, "I'm surprised you've still got the moves."

"Very funny Leon," Sora said, chuckling. God, Leon had certainly changed in 11 months. Riku started over to them, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud roar. Everyone turned to see a giant Dark Thorn Heartless rumbling through the canyon, brushing troops aside easily.

"Stand back," Leon instructed, "Sora and I will take care of this." Everyone obliged, taking a few steps back. "Ready Sora?" Leon asked, prepping his Gunblade.

"You know it," Sora replied. "Renzokuken!" Leon and Sora shouted together. First, they're swords grew enormous, and the struck down on the Dark Thorn with Blasting Zone. Then ran to the Heartless and started performing powerful moves on it. With Rough Divide, they simultaneously cut upwards at the Heartless. Then, using Fated Circle, they spun around, unleashing shockwaves at the monster, they repeated the process many times, and then jumped back.

"Let's finish it Sora!" Leon called, "Lionheart!" Together they rushed the beast, and performed 18 slashes each to finish the beast. It stumbled back a few steps, then disappeared into Darkness.

"Oh yeah, that's how you kick butt, Leon and Sora style!" Sora called out, resting his Keyblade on his shoulder like Leon. Riku, Kairi, and the troops ran up to the pair.

"That was amazing!" Kairi exclaimed hugging Sora and causing him to blush.

"Yeah, good job you two," Riku congratulated. However, in the back of his mind, Riku was still worried about the attack. _Something of that scale can't just be random Heartless behavior, _He thought, _someone was behind it. _However, he had no proof, so he didn't voice his concerns.

"I'll have some officers secure the perimeter," said one of the troops, obviously the squad leader.

"Okay," Leon said, "I'm going to take these three back into the city." The leader nodded and turned to give orders to his squad. "Let's go!" Leon exclaimed, and he whistled for a vehicle. A trooper with a white symbol on his shoulder pad, marking him as a pilot, pulled up in a hovering vehicle with six seats in the back, plus the pilot's seat. Sora guessed that six troopers were a squad by the number of seats in the back, and the insignia on the side marking it as a military vehicle.

The quartet hopped into the back seat, and the pilot took off, sending the ship smoothly into the sky. "So, is this the aerial tour?" Sora asked, looking over the edge behind him.

"I guess," Leon said, chuckling. An unusual sound coming from his mouth if you knew him well. "Down there's the Moogle's synthesis shop. And over there's Radiant Garden's first Wal-Mart in 11 years!" Riku and Kairi didn't know Leon, so this cheeriness wasn't unusual to them. But Sora, who knew Leon well, was a bit worried about this sudden lighthearted personality. Next thing you knew, he'd be insisting you call him Squall.

After a few minutes and more of Leon's happy tour guiding, the transport landed in front of Merlin's house. It was still the same, giant wizard hat for the roof. They all exited, and Leon knocked on the door.

"Who is it?' asked a familiar high-pitched voce from inside.

"Just me," Leon said, wanting to surprise Yuffie.

"Okay," Yuffie said, opening the door, "You can… SORA!" Yuffie exclaimed, running out and hugging Sora tightly. Both Riku and Kairi looked a little jealous as the two hugged each other.

"Nice to see you too, Yuffie," Sora said meekly, as the hug had forced most of the air out of his lungs.

"You brought friends!" Yuffie exclaimed, letting go of Sora. She looked Kairi and Riku over. "Two more girls for the club!" Riku got a look of anger on his face.

"I'M A GUY!" Riku yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I know," Yuffie said playfully, "I just like tormenting people!" Riku growled angrily, but Kairi held him in place, keeping him from attacking Yuffie. "Well, c'mon inside!" They all stepped into the small house. Cid, who was still probably messing around with Ansem the Wise's computer, was absent, as well as Merlin, Aerith, and Tifa. But Sora didn't recognize the huge red jungle cat lying in the corner.

"Aerith's been going out to the Great Maw every day for an hour since Cloudy left," Yuffie explained, "Cid's banging away at Ansem's computer, and Merlin's at the itadel, picking the RGMD team members."

"What's the RGMD?" Kairi asked, curious.

"Stands for 'Radiant Garden Magic Defense'," Yuffie explained, "Merlin said we needed more wizards to properly defend ourselves."

"Where's Tifa?" Sora asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, well, she's probably doing her training at the Citadel's gym," Yuffie explained, "Wait, I almost forgot to introduce you to Red XIII. Wake up, Red!" The huge jungle cat Sora had spotted earlier simply raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Come on, you lazy kitty!" Red XIII obligingly stood, and walked over to Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Hello," said Red. Sora nearly fainted.

"It just talked to me!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, he talks," Leon explained, "We're not sure why though. He knows, but he won't tell us." Red sighed, and walked back over to his corner, laying down to sleep again.

"He mostly sleeps the day away," Yuffie explained, "While _we _have to do all the work around here."

"Calm down Yuffie," Squall chided, "Anyway, we've been waiting for you. Ever since we got the massage from King Mickey…"

"So you got one too?" Riku asked.

"Yep," Leon explained, "He said he needed to meet with us in exactly 11 months and seven days. Tomorrow is the day he mentioned."

"Well then we'd better get ready for his arrival," Kairi said.

'Exactly," Leon said, "Let's head up to the Citadel."

---

"Are you sure about trusting something like this to that no good Bounty Hunter?" Asked Pete, huge cat-like underling of Maleficent.

"He's certainly better equipped than you," Hades, lord of the dead, muttered off to the side.

"You wanna fight?" Pete asked threateningly.

"Quiet, ya bilge rats!" Exclaimed Captain Hook, scourge of Neverland's seven seas.

"As much as I dislike agreeing with a pirate," Commented Cutler Beckett, a snooty stockholder in the East India Trading Company, "Mr. Hook is right."

"Bickering, snickering, dickory dock," Sang the Cheshire cat, "You're filling the air with your talk. But that's all it is, it' none of my biz, for I am no wiz, to remind you to watch the clock."

"This bickering is illogical," said the Corruptor, a computer virus that was showing on a nearby computer terminal.

"Working with so many non-Saurians is illogical," grumbled Lord Dragonus, last of the once great Saurian warlords. His minion Wraith stood behind him, clutching a tall wooden staff.

"These beings have powerful magic at their disposal, master," Wraith chided, "They can help us get revenge."

"Well, I only want to be empress," Yzma, evil witch and royal advisor said.

"Probably misses her days as Queen of the Dinosaurs," snickered syndrome, master of technology and really annoying wannabe.

"Why you!" Yzma seethed.

"My comrades," soothed Maleficent, evil witch, "If you would be so kind as to stop bickering. Prince John and Duke Igthorn couldn't be here today, but that doesn't mean we don't have important matters to discuss."

A menacing looking humanoid clad in olive colored body armor stepped through the doorway to the chamber. He wore a visor tinted yellow, so no one could see his true face.

"Mr. Weavel," Maleficent asked the stranger, "Are you prepared for the capture of King Mickey." The bounty hunter nodded politely.

'**Nother day, 'nother chapter! See you again really soon!**


	3. Ch 3: Kingnapped

**No, I don't own anything. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney**

**Chapter 3: Kingnapped**

Aerith set up another flower vase in the main hangar, adding to the two dozen already set up. Then she frowned, because she though it was to much. Riku, sensing her dislike of the flowers, used Dark Firaga to burn the six roses inside to a crisp. Aerith grew even angrier.

"Is bishi boy giving you trouble, Aerith?' Yuffie asked the pink clad woman.

"Stop calling me that!" Riku complained. Yuffie had been tormenting him since he had arrived. Sora and Kairi didn't bother to help though. They were too busy watching each other when the other wasn't looking.

There was about an hour left until Mickey's scheduled arrival, and everyone was going crazy getting decorations put up. Aerith had coordinated most of the decorations, and whipped everyone into shape. Within 4 hours, the Gummi Hangar looked beautiful. Now that the decorations were put up, everyone set about to putting on their best clothes.

As soon as everyone was presentable, a large procession of troops led them to the main hangar to await the King's arrival. They were led by a soldier with a red shoulder blade, signifying some sort of higher rank.

"Who's the fancy soldier guy?" Riku asked Leon in a whisper.

"That's Major Thomas Gullroy," Leon explained, "He's in charge of the military operation here. A bit gruff, but he does good work."

"I can see that," Riku replied. Still, something seemed off about this man. However, they processions arrival at the hangar dispelled Riku's speculation. The thought of meeting an old friend you hadn't seen in almost a year will do that to you.

As all in the group whom had a personal relationship with the King had expected, a simple Gummi Ship carried the King and his two right hands to the surface, as opposed to huge luxury ships piloted by most royalty. King Mickey was modest like that. In fact, the mouse was probably piloting the ship himself.

As the simple yellow and orange ship with Mickey's royal crest emblazoned on the side docked, and Sora caught his breath, preparing for the glomp he was going to receive from Donald and Goofy.

"Okay, here he is," Merlin said, "Riku, I think it would be appropriate if you came with Leon to meet the King."

"Sure," Riku said, "Okay, when those doors open, get out of the way, because Donald and Goofy are gonna come charging out."

"Doors open, out of the way," Leon repeated, "I think I got it."

"Here we go." The two approached the King's ship with great dignity, honest looks of respect on their faces. Then the doors started to open. Riku stepped left, and Leon right, making a path for Donald and Goofy to come charging through. Which they did, with great looks of excitement on their faces. The crowd parted, revealing Sora, who held up for about 3 seconds when they latched onto him until he fell over. Everyone had a good laugh about that, even Leon.

---

Weavel watched the scene below with a feeling of great disgust. He hated displays of emotion, which was why he was glad to be away from those villains. He didn't have emotions, so why should everyone else. It was a simple job though. Kidnap the King, take the Kingdom Key. After all, it was being wielded by a kid. But, he knew it wasn't a good idea to start the operation here, with all the soldiers about.

So, he would wait. But not too much longer.

---

Out of the Gummi ship stepped King Mickey. He was dressed in his normal red traveling clothes. No guards surrounded him, as he preferred to not have an entourage.

Everyone, even the usually rough and tumble Tifa looked at the mouse king with great reverence. "Your majesty," Riku said as King Mickey approached him, bending down so he and Mickey were eye to eye. The two shared a friendly hug.

"You've sure got a stronger grip than last time I saw you," Mickey said, chuckling. Riku laughed too, and the two broke away. Meanwhile, Sora, Donald and Goofy were having a much more frantic greeting conversation.

"I missed you guys so much!" Sora exclaimed.

"You too," Donald agreed, "It's been so boring without you around. No Heartless have shown up since we parted ways."

"I think things are finally going good in the universe," Goofy suggested, "Even Leon's happy!" The three chuckled again.

"Well, at least you haven't had to go to school," Sora told them, "That's the very definition of boring, and the uniforms they're making us wear? Bleck."

King Mickey and Leon were talking together now, and Riku had stepped off to stand with Kairi. "Glad to see things are up and running again," Mickey said, relief in his voice, "This is just how Ansem would have wanted things. I just wish he was here to see his dream come together."

"We all do, your majesty," Leon said, sighing, "But, life goes on. This world is a prime example of that."

"Yes," Mickey said, remembering his old friend, "I see you've met the Galactic Federation."

"Yes, we have," Leon said, "They've done a great job so far. Let me introduce you to major Gullroy." Mickey followed Leon over to the officer. He nodded politely, and the two began to talk.

"Hello there, Major," Mickey greeted, saluting, "You and your troops sure are doing a good job 'round here. I commend you."

"We try our best sir," Gullroy told Mickey, "For your continued safety, you will be carefully guarded by a squadron of soldiers. No harm will come to you, I give you my word."

"That's quite a generous offer, Major, but unnecessary," Mickey said, "I don't need to keep these good people from where they are needed most."

"King Mickey," Major Gullroy said sternly, but he was cut off by Leon.

"He's the monarch," Leon said firmly, "So if he doesn't want to be escorted everywhere, he won't be. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Gullroy muttered. Still, saving a king would be quite a feather in his cap

"Glad we understand each other," Mickey said politely, saluted the major again, and walked over to join the bigger crowd of his friends and the residents of Radiant Garden.

---

_No extra protection? _Weavel thought, looking down on the scene below, as Mickey greeted his friends. The mouse king was playing into his hands. As soon as the troops were dismissed.

---

"Hey, fellas!" King Mickey greeted everyone, "How's it going?"

"Your majesty, it's a great honor to meet you," Yuffie said, "And, it's been going good. The soldiers keep the Heartless out, so we can just chill!"

"It's nice to meet you Yuffie," Mickey said sincerely, "Sora! Kairi! What have you two been up to since we saw you last?"

"Just school, homework, and friends," Sora said, sighing, "Y'know regular 'non-fate-of-the-universe-in-balance' stuff."

"I see," Mickey said, "So you haven't been training?"

"What? Training?" Sora asked, "What do you mean?"

"Have you fully mastered the Keyblade yet?" Mickey asked.

"I, umm, don't think so, your majesty," Sora replied nervously.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here!" Mickey said, more to himself than Sora.

"What's he talking about?" Sora asked, "What does 'mastering the Keyblade' mean.

"I don't know, but I'm sure the King will tell you when he's ready to," Kairi chided.

"It's getting late," Leon said, walking over to the group after talking with Gullroy, "We should get some sleep, and we can show the king the city tomorrow. I'll take the whole day off."

"Sure thing," Mickey said, yawning, "I need some sleep after the long flight anyway." Leon led the group to two vehicles that would carry them safely to the place they were all staying at.

---

Seeing that the King was headed for a place to stat for the night, Weavel decided it would be a good idea to follow, and kidnap him in the middle of the night, when no one would be awake. "Hey, who are you?"

Weavel turned to spot a Federation soldier, rifle aimed at him. "You're not authorized to be here," the soldier told him, "Please leave imm…" The soldier stopped speaking very quickly as Weavel's armored hand wrapped around his throat. The soldier gasped for air, but it was a futile effort when in Weavel's grip. In Weavel's other hand, a yellow energy sword sprung from his wrist. The soldier looked down at the blade, then up at Weavel. Even though the soldier was wearing a helmet, Weavel knew the look of terror in his eyes. It was the same with everyone.

A quick upward thrust with his arm, and the soldier was dead. Right through the heart. No chance of survival. Discarding the body, he left to complete his task.

---

Riku stood watching as King Mickey crawled into bed. He was wearing his blue pajamas with blue slippers on his feet. King Mickey wore red PJs, with a red hat.

"Ready for bed?" Riku asked his royal friend.

"Yep," Mickey replied, yawning loudly, "Gee, it sure was a long trip. But, tomorrow will probably be even busier, so we'd better rest up for tonight."

"M'kay," Riku yawned, "I'll be in the next room over if you need anything." With that, Riku walked out of the room, flipping the light switch.

Mickey lay in his bed, his eyes rapidly adjusting to the darkness. Thinking of Queen Minnie all alone in their bedroom at the castle made him feel a small touch of regret for leaving. But, he knew that Minnie would probably just have Daisy over for a sleepover together. With this calming thought, he drifted off to sleep.

---

Three soldiers stood in the entrance lobby to the hotel Mickey was staying at. Mickey had requested no additional security, but it was for his own good to have the protection of the military. Two troops patrolled the upper floors to. Nothing could get in the building. Unless, of course, a certain mouse left his window open…

---

Weavel waited for 10 minutes after the lights went off to move. After the time was up, he checked the room again through the binoculars he carried. The King was asleep, and the window was open just a crack. Weavel could easily get his hand in their and open the window. Activating his rocket pack, and inputting the commands for stealth mode, he gently hovered over to the window, gripped the bottom with his armored fingers, and pulled up. He was in. He flew in, landing gently on the floor. He crept over to Mickey's bed, and reached for the King…

---

Sora hadn't changed into his pajamas yet, and just lay on the bed, thinking of home. He never liked leaving his mom without her knowing where he was going. She thought that he, Riku, and Kairi had gone camping for a week on one of the northern islands.

When Sora had come back from his second adventure, he had told his mother he had been kidnapped, and she was just starting to let him go free again when he got the letter from the King. So, he had made up the story, and his mom had only very reluctantly let him go. So, here he was.

Sora slipped out of his jacket and took off his T-shirt, turning out the light and crawling into his bed.

---

Weavel was surprised when his target's eyes snapped open, and in a matter of seconds there was a Keyblade at his neck.

"I'm not sure who you are," King Mickey said threateningly, "But you're leaving now." Weavel pushed away the tiny king. He would have killed him too if Maleficent didn't want him alive. Weavel had no voice program, so he simply gave Mickey a finger taunt. He had a taser he was just dying to use. The tiny king ran at Weavel, who dodged, and Mickey's Keyblade hit a dresser with a glass of water on it. The glass fell off the top, falling to carpet with a dull thump.

Weavel and Mickey fought around the room, bumping into furniture. It was in the moments of the rumble that Weavel made a mistake. He stepped on the glass, breaking it with his heel.

---

Riku was having trouble sleeping. Then, with his darkness enhanced senses he heard the noise the glass made when it broke. He got up, summoned his Keyblade, and ran out his door. Knowing Mickey's room was reinforced with a keypad lock only he and the hotel manager knew, Riku used a blast of Dark Firaga to bust down the door.

King Mickey, startled, looked over at Riku standing in the doorway, and Weavel took advantage of the moment, activating his stun gun, knocking the little Keyblader out. Riku ran at the kidnapper, But Weavel had already scooped up Mickey and exited through the window.

Riku, whose dark powers were able to slightly manipulate the force of Gravity, dispelled gravity for a second, leaping higher then humanly possible and touch down on a building without a scratch, then jumping again, chasing the mysterious hunter in the green body armor.

The chase continued for another half hour, but finally Riku had to stop and rest. The constant use of Dark powers put his heart in dangerous territory. But the mysterious hunter didn't stop. Riku knew that he would have to try to open a Dark Portal if he had any chance of saving King Mickey.

He reached deep inside to find any traces at all of Xehanort's Heartless, but came up with nothing. He tried again, and found something that might have been what he was looking for. He called upon his other dark powers to feed the spark, until it was sizeable. He felt something purely evil stir in the back of his mind, but he ignored it. He tried opening the Dark portal again, and it worked.

_Take me to the hangar, _Riku instructed his creation, and he walked in.

---

Sora sat up in bed. He had broken out into a cold sweat, s he wiped his forehead and brushed a bit out hair out of his face. He had had a scarily interesting dream. Three knights, an old man, and an evil knight, all wielding Keyblades, had been fighting in the desert. Then, when the dust had cleared, King Mickey had walked into the desert and surveyed the scene. Ven… Master Xehanort…

Sora got up and quickly pulled on his shirt, leaving his jacket discarded on the floor. King Mickey. He needed to talk to King Mickey. So, he slid silently out of his room, as to not disturb any of the others. He walked down the hall to Mickey's room…

And stopped in his tracks. King Mickey door was open, and the room was empty. Sora's first thought was to get Riku, but he found that Riku wasn't in his room either. So, he rushed to get Donald and Goofy. He ran madly down the hall to their rooms, slowing down and creeping by Kairi's door, then regaining speed and almost slam into the wall next to their door.

Sora used the Keyblade to unlock the door, and threw it open, running inside yelling. "Something's happened to Riku and Mickey!"

Goofy, wearing green and white striped pajamas and matching stocking cap, woke up first, and scratched his head. "What did ya say, Sora?' He asked sleepily.

"Something's happened to Riku and the King," Sora repeated, "I looked in the King's room, and it looked like there was a struggle, and the window was open, and there was smashed glass on the floor!"

By this time, Donald was awake too, and already had his staff in his hand. "We'd better go check this out," He said.

"In your pajamas?" Sora asked Donald.

"Well, since I don't wear pants anyway," Donald snapped, "Do you think it matters?"

"Guess not," Sora answered, "Let's go!"

---

Riku stepped through the Dark Portal, and he looked around to see that he was standing in one of the smaller hangars of the Radiant Garden Citadel. He turned, and saw a small ship that slightly resembled a taco in its shape. The words _Slave One _were imprinted in faded black paint on the side. Riku looked it over a minute, but then he heard the sound of Weavel's jetpack coming in his direction. He creeped into the shadows, but failed to notice how they seemed to actively seek him out, gathering around him.

Weavel touched down, and after checking to make sure the King was still unconscious, strided over to his ship. He would load King Mickey into the small area behind the pilot's chair in the cockpit, and be back to the World that Never Was in a few hours to collect his reward. Riku had other plans.

As soon as the doors of his ship opened, Riku jumped at the bounty hunter, Keyblade drawn. Weavel activated his arm blade, blocking the blow that Riku had delivered. Then he broke away, and slashed at Riku's arm, knocking him back. He quickly opened the exit ramp of his ship and ran up the ramp to safety.

Riku, who was not about to be beaten by some lowlife scum, opened his hand and thrust it forward, shooting several dark fireballs at Weavel. Weavel was clipped in the back by the blast, and quickly retaliated with a shot from his own weapon, the Battlehammer. Three green energy shots popped out of the gun, exploding near Riku and knocking him back.

Weavel ran the last few steps up into his ship, closed the ramp, and quickly climbed into the pilot's seat. He activated the craft, and flew off without even making a systems check. In two minutes, it was long gone, and Riku still lay on the hangar floor, stretching out his hand, as if he could do anything. But he couldn't, he couldn't do anything.

---

Blackness was all that was around Riku. "Welcome home," Said a familiar voice. Riku looked up to see, in all his dark glory, Xehanort's Heartless. He floated just above what could have passed for the ground.

"I thought you were purged," Riku said, taking a step back.

"I was," Xehanort admitted, "Except for one very small spark. The spark you fed with the power of Darkness that courses through you to allow access to the Dark Portals. Now, my personality is free, though my body is not."

"So you're going to try to possess me," Riku predicted, "Like last time."

"I have no need for possession anymore," Xehanort's Heartless replied, "No that my old, frail body has been cast off, leaving me with this new, younger look."

"Look, if you could just send me back to where I was before," Riku demanded, "It'd be really great."

"Very well," the Heartless replied, "But we shall be taking again soon." And with that, he faded into the Darkness.

**More chapters! I'll probably slow down in terms of updating for a bit, since I wrote these first three chapters back to back to back. Before I even posted the first one, King Mickey had already arrived. See ya'll soon!**


	4. Ch 4: Another Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 4: Another Adventure**

Sora, Donald and Goofy had hopped over to the Gummi Hangar as fast as they could, still not waking Kairi, or even alerting Leon.

The scene when they arrived was less than the action filled brawl they had expected. It was just an empty room with Riku lying on the floor. Sora rushed over to check on his friend, and Donald and Goofy simply looked around to see if there were any signs of a struggle. Aside from a few scorch marks on the floor near Riku, everything seemed to be normal.

"Riku, are you okay?" Sora asked his friend as he tried to shake him awake.

"I'm fine," Riku grumbled, "I just need a little…" Riku opened his pocket, pulled out a potion, and chugged it down. Then, the color seemed to return to his green eyes, and he sat up.

"What happened?" Goofy asked Riku, stepping closer.

"Well, I heard a crash from Mickey's room," Riku explained, "And I looked in there and found Mickey fighting with this green armored guy, and then he got hit by some sort of stunner. The guy flew out the window, and I followed him here. I was about to get him, but he fired some kinda laser mini-bomb at me, and I fell unconscious." He left out the part about Xehanort's Heartless.

"Ah, it looks like he got away!" Donald squawked sadly, leaning against a pile of spare Gummi blocks.

"Gwarsh, Sora," Goofy said in a non-cheery voice that didn't seem normal coming from Goofy's mouth, "We'd better tell Leon."

"Yeah!" Sora agreed, "He can put the military on it, and find the King in no time! Let's go!" They all ran off, heading back to the hotel.

---

Kairi woke up groggily, and glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read 5:37, and since they were supposed to meet Leon for breakfast at 7:00, she decided she should get ready.

She hopped into a quick shower, then after she had dried off, she wrapped herself in a white robe that had been provided, and dried her hair. Then, she put on her normal pink mini dress, and brushed her teeth. She looked back at the clock after she was done, and it read 6:25. She decided to go wake up Sora, who probably was still lying in bed. However, on her way out, she saw that King Mickey's door was open. Curious, he crept ver to the door, and gasped when she looked inside.

An orange and yellow armored figure was poking around the room, examining everything. What really worried Kairi was the green cannon where an arm should be. Feeling out her magic, she decided to say something.

"I don't know who you are," Kairi warned nervously, "But, what have you done with King Mickey?"

"Nothing," said the figure with a slightly feminine voice. With that, the armored being flipped out the window, exiting the building a leaving Kairi with some news for Sora.

---

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy trudged up the stairs of the hotel, finally reaching their floor. Sora was surprised to bump into Kairi as she was headed downstairs for the promised complimentary breakfast.

"Did you guys just have breakfast?" She asked, "Because I just checked in your room, and…"

"Someone kidnapped the King," Sora said, cutting her off.

"And someone in yellow and orange armor was creeping around Mickey's room," Kairi told them, "She said she didn't know anything about King…"

"Wait, she?" Sora asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Kairi replied, "When I asked her about what she knew, she told me nothing, and I could just feel that it was a she."

"Hmm," Sora thought for a moment.

"Well, she was telling the truth," Riku said, shrugging, "Some green armored guy popped into Mickey's room and kidnapped him."

"We should definitely tell Leon," Kairi announced.

"Gwarsh, I hope he doesn't take it too hard," Goofy thought aloud.

"We meet him in half an hour," Donald said, checking a nearby wall mounted clock, "Let's have breakfast and get ready. We'll tell him when he comes to get us." So, everyone headed downstairs for a nutritious meal.

---

Meanwhile, on a rooftop a few blocks away from Sora's gang's hotel, the armored female Kairi had spotted in King Mickey's room sat on a heating system, taking a breather. She groaned internally as her helmet communications module activated.

"What is it?" She asked testily.

"Is what I heard true, Miss Aran?" asked the voice on the other end of the com.

"Yep," Samus replied, "By the way things were knocked around, I'd say it was Weavel. And I'll bet either Maleficent or the Horned King hired him out."

"Hmmm, Mickey's capture will make things more difficult for us than ever," The voice replied, "But for now, continue what _I _hired you for."

"Yes sir, Mr. Wise," Samus said, ending the conversation. Her employer certainly accepted upsets better than most. Not a single swear word. Though she guessed this guy had a reputation to keep.

With that thought, Samus leapt off the building, and ran down an alleyway.

---

When Leon arrived in the breakfast section of the hotel, followed by Merlin and Aerith, he looked so happy that it saddened the teens to tell him the news about Mickey. "Umm, here's the King?" Leon asked, "Please tell me he's in the bathroom."

Sora stepped up, and told Leon the whole story, and by the end of it, Leon had to sit down.

"I just allowed one of the most important visitors to this world be captured," Leon said, head in his hands.

"Don't worry," Sora said, "We were gonna go after him, if you'd be so kind as to give us a ship."

"Okay," Leon said, "You five are going after King Mickey. The rest of us will stay here and hold down the fort."

"Okay," Sora said, "We'll leave for Disney Castle first, to tell Queen Minnie, then we'll, I don't know. But we'll find him. Relax."

---

An hour later, Riku and Donald were loading up the Gummi ship, which was slightly bigger than the one Sora had used in previous adventures. "We're nearly ready," Sora told Leon. Leon nodded, but then turned away to talk to Yuffie.

Sora heard a rustle nearby, close to where another ship was docked. Summoning the Keyblade and suspecting Heartless, Sora crept over.

He pushed aside a few spare Gummi Blocks to reveal…

A man in a brown sleeveless travel shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath it and blue traveling pants, a gun strapped to his hip, and a blond haired female in black armor like clothes with rabbit ears sticking out of her head.

"Who are you two?' Sora asked.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves," said the man, "My name is Balthier, an honorable… lieutenant in the Radiant Garden military force, and this is my wife. It's my day off, but Fran, my wife here, wanted to see the ships, so I…"

"He's not buying it, Balthier," Fran whispered to her partner.

"Okay, who are you really?" Sora asked, leveling the Keyblade at the man.

"Well, my name really is Balthier," the man explained, "But I am no lieutenant. I'm a Space Pirate, in fact." Sora thought for a second, remembering his old friend Jack Sparrow. "This is my co-pilot, Fran, and we hope to, umm, commandeer one of these fine ships for our selves."

"And by commandeer, you mean steal?" Sora asked.

"Well, yeah," Balthier answered, "But, it is for a noble cause! For you see, my own good ship, _The Strahl_, has been captured by some very unkind Space Pirates. Not honest gentleman of fortune trying to make a living as I am, but mean spirited ruffians. Anyway, we took an escape pod here, and are now looking for a ship to help in the pursuit of ours."

"Well, I'm not sure I like that you tried to steal a ship," Sora considered, "But, since your ship was stolen…" Balthier waited with baited breath. "You can come with us on ours!" Balthier's face fell.

"B…but, would it be possible to…" Balthier stuttered, "I kind of… I maybe thought…"

"We'll take it," Fran concluded, then proceeded to smack the still babbling Balthier on the back of the head.

"Okay, I'll tell the others!" Sora said cheerfully, and motioned for them to follow him.

"Act like a professional!" Fran hissed. Balthier nodded, recomposed himself, and followed after Sora.

"Hey guys," Sora announced, "I found two new people to lend us a hand. Y'see, they're ship was stolen by space pirates, so we're gonna take them with us, and help them find and liberate their ship!"

"Oh boy, more company!" Goofy exclaimed. Donald just looked upset.

"This is…" Sora started to introduce, but Balthier cut him off.

"My name is Balthier!" the man announced, "And this is my co-pilot Fran!"

"They seem… nice," Kauri said as Sora and her boarded the Gummi Ship, followed by Donald and Goofy. Finally, Balthier and Fran boarded. Inside, Riku was readying the engine. The ramp closed, and the ship began to lift off. On the ground below, the members of the Restoration committee waved as the ship flew off on the path to destiny.

**Ta-da! One more chapter down. Originally, they were going to do the whole Disney Castle visit here, but I decided that it would just be okay if I only did their departure. All those who have alert marked this story, I'm grateful, but I'd be really grateful if you reviewed, so please do. I'm not pressuring you or anything, but please. See y'all later!**


	5. Ch 5: Bearing Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Kingdom Hearts or Metroid. They belong to Nintendo and Square-Enix, respectively.**

**Chapter 5: Bearing Bad News**

Sora and Co.'s Gummi ship sped through Gummi Space, headed out for Disney Castle to bringing the ill news of Mickey's capture.

"This thing doesn't handle anything like _The Strahl_," Balthier commented for probably the millionth time, "I tell you, that thing may be fast, but it's big too. No fancy flips or sharp turns. That's probably why those pirates caught us."

"Fascinating," Riku droned, lying upside down in his chair. Balthier was piloting, and it was Riku's turn to sit in the cockpit with him.

Sora and Goofy walked into the cockpit, Donald trailing along behind. "Put it on autopilot, Balthier," Sora instructed, "We're going to bed."

"Okay, let me just switch on the ol' autopilot," Balthier said, reaching over the dashboard to flip a small red switch that said "Autopilot" to on. When he was finished, he whirled his chair to face Sora. "Where's my room?"

"You'll be bunking with Riku," Sora told him.

"**WHAT!" **Both Balthier and Riku yelled at the same time.

"I thought I'd be bunking with you!" Riku protested.

"Well, you were, but…" Sora tried to explain, but he was cut off again. This time by Balthier.

"I was under the assumption I would be getting my own room," Balthier protested, "After all, I'm the leading man!"

"Well, I don't know where…" Sora said, but he paused in the middle of his sentence, "Wait, what do you mean, leading man?"

"This is my story," Balthier explained, "I'm what all these misadventures are centered around. Ergo, leading man."

"See, he's insane!" Riku exclaimed, pointing at Balthier, "If I sleep in the same room as him, I might get infected too!"

"You're both just going to have to deal with it," Sora said firmly, "I need to bunk with Donald and Goofy so we can catch up. So, good night!" With that, he, Donald, and Goofy walked out the door.

"I suppose we should get ready," Balthier said, trying to act like an adult. With that he left, and Riku reluctantly fell into step behind him.

"If you're a child molester…" Riku threatened.

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Balthier snapped, and the door closed shut behind them.

_**KHKHKH**_

The next morning, The group assembled for breakfast. "Now, we'll probably reach Disney Castle within the hour," Sora informed everyone, "So you'd better get ready quick."

After breakfast, everyone quickly went about to getting ready. By the time Disney Castle was in sight, they were all assembled near the off Ramp. "Yes, our code is 3461…" Balthier started to say, but Goofy barreled into him and yelled into the microphone.

"Uh-Yuck, it's us guys!" He said cheerfully, "Goofy and Donald!"

"Hmm, I always say it Donald and Goofy," Sora muttered. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that does sound more lyrical," Agreed Balthier. It was Fran's turn to roll her eyes. Then, she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Sit back and relax!" Donald squawked, "They're pulling us in!" Indeed, the ship did start moving on its own towards the world's surface.

"You guys seem cheerful," Balthier commented, "For, y'know, your King being kidnapped and all."

"Balthier!" Fran exclaimed, and pinched his forearm hard.

"Ow!" Balthier said, jumping.

"So much for, leading man," Riku whispered to Sora. He chuckled, and they bumped fists. Kairi rolled her eyes again.

"Okay guys," Goofy said, with less cheer than before, "It's time to break the bad news." Everyone nodded solemnly. They stepped out.

The Disney Castle hangar must have been expanded, because there were about a hundred small Gummis, ready for an aerial battle if necessary. As expected, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Chip, and Dale were all assembled.

When the ramp went down, they smiled when they saw Goofy and Donald depart, but they smiled even bigger as Sora, Riku, and Kairi came down. They got a bit uncertain when Balthier and Fran disembarked, and confused when the King wasn't following them. The ramp went up, and still no king.

"Where, where's the King?" Minnie asked.

""C'mon, let's go somewhere we can talk," Sora said.

_**KHKHKH**_

"So, he's been… kidnapped?" Minnie asked after the group had finished thrir story.

"Yes, and we don't know where he's been taken to," Sora said, "I'm sorry you had to hear this."

"No, it's quite alright," Minnie said, though it didn't sound convincing, "We're going to find him eventually." She looked up. "You are going to find him, aren't you?"

"You bet we are!" Sora assured, and everyone nodded.

"Well, how about you stay here for the night," Daisy suggested, and Chip and Dale nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Queen Minnie said, "We've got more than enough rooms for al of you…"

"THANK YOU!" Balthier exclaimed as he grabbed to Queen and picked her up by the armpits. When he noticed everyone staring, he gingerly set the monarch down. "Eh, sorry!"

_**KHKHKH**_

Donald and Goofy spent the rest of the day showing Sora and Kairi around. Riku had gone out to train. Sora felt sorry for whoever his sparring partner was. Both Sora and Kairi knew that instead of being sad about the King's capture, Riku was angry. It was just his normal way of dealing with things.

Ultima only knew what Balthier and Fran kept themselves busy doing, but Sora thought he heard a few suspicious noises during the tour.

"Last stop, the Teething Grounds," Goofy announced. Donald punched his old friend lightly.

"The _Training _Grounds, ya big palooka!" Donald corrected.

"Oh, yeah," Goofy muttered. Sora and Kairi chuckled in spite of themselves at the exchange.

The fields were an array of battle practice equipment. Sora nearly got hit by an arrow as he walked by a stuffed shooting dummy. After a minute, they arrived at the sparring arena.

Riku was fighting it out with two Knights wielding swords. He somehow managed to parry all of their swings. They seemed to be tiring, but Riku was a ferocious fighting force. He jumped, spin-kicked one guard, then slashed the other's helm right off.

Before the kicked guard could recover, Riku punched him right as he was getting up. Then, he launched two consecutive Dark Firagas at the Knight while he was crawling towards his helmet. They were both out, and Riku had won.

"That was certainly ferocious," Balthier said, and Sora gasped when he saw that the Sky Pirate was right behind him. "Oops, sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Yeah," Sora answered. Kairi giggled and walked over to Riku. He was still panting and standing over his opponents. He dismissed his Keyblade, and turned to Kairi.

"That was… a good fight," she said in a congratulatory voice.

"I went too far, didn't I?' He asked as he looked at the two still unconscious soldiers on the ground.

"Kind of," Kairi said, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"It's just... Well, I'm mad about what happened to the King," Riku said, sitting down a nearby bench.

"Hey, Mickey.." Kairi started to say, but Riku stopped her.

"The King!" He snapped, "Use his title."

"Okay Riku," Kairi said, and kissed the top of his head in a sisterly way, "I will." She rejoined Sora. "I'm worried about him."

"Me too," Sora agreed, then took a beat, "So, about that head kissing thing." Kairi rolled her eyes, giggled slightly, and kissed Sora's cheek. He blushed, and she walked away.

_**KHKHKH**_

"Every thing seems fine," Samus reported as she sat on top of one of Disney Castle's towers, "Except the Xehanort look-alike. He's edgy."

"I'd imagine," The mysterious man on the other line said, "He knew King Mickey just as well as I."

"I s'pose," Samus agreed, "But, after that action wit Weavel, I was hoping we'd move from one frying pan to the next. But nope, things are pretty calm."

"Relax," The Benefactor said, "things have to start happening soon. I'm sure of it."

"Yep, once we get started, there's not stopping this train of adventure," Samus agreed, "We're just at a station now."

"You can consider yourself an engineer," The Benefactor suggested, "And me as the conductor."

"Yeah, I hate to stop our extended train pun," Samus said, giggling slightly, "But they're moving inside. I gotta go."

"Take care!" And the transmission ended.

_**KHKHKH**_

After dinner, the group met in the Library. They all sat down, and began to chat about leaving tomorrow.

"We can send a convoy," Minnie suggested. Riku shook his head.

"We're perfectly fine," Riku snapped, "We don't need any help."

"I agree with Riku," Sora said, "Though in a kinder manner. Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Balthier, and Fran are plenty enough."

"Very well," Minnie agreed, sighing.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning," Sora announced, and everyone adjourned to their rooms for the night.

_**KHKHKH**_

_A lush forest suddenly turned to dust. A figure in gleaming silver armor, with a cape flowing behind him, stood on a rock overlooking the wasteland. He shook his head, turned, and moved on._

_A quick flash, and suddenly a new scene was unfolding. The figure had taken his helmet off, revealing a young man with longish brown hair and strong but kind blue eyes. His helmet was tucked under his shoulder, and he appeared to be waiting for someone._

_Another armored figure, this one slimmer, stepped out of the underbrush. The first man nodded to acknowledge this new character. The second man nodded back, and left for the woods behind him. The first held out a hand._

"_Wait," said the man. But instead of coming from his mouth, the words seemed to drift across the clearing. "Is it true? Are you really…?"_

Riku awoke with a start, sweating. The man had seemed eerily similar, but he was sure that he'd never seen him before. Sighing, Riku went back to sleep.

**Sorry about the wait, guys. I've been busy/lazy. Next chapter'll come around as soon as I have successfully pocketed two reviews. I know I sound whiney, but I'd appreciate your comments. Until next time! (On a final note, you might want to think about Samus Aran's mysterious benefactor…)**


	6. Ch 6: Festival d'imbeciles

**Chapter 6: Festival d'Imbéciles**

After eating a huge continental breakfast provided by Minnie, the group stood in the hangar. Minnie, Chip, Dale, and Daisy looked solemn as the ship was boarded.

"We're almost ready to leave," Sora told her. Minnie looked ready to cry. "Hey, it's going to be okay. We'll come back, and in one piece. I promise."

"I know you will," Minnie agreed, "But just in case…" Minnie pulled something small out of her back pocket. It was a pendant that strangely resembled a cactus's outer shell. Sora winced hen he touched the small thorns on its skin, but grinned and put it in his back pocket. "As you know, this will allow you to summon help if you need it."

"Thanks," said Sora, "I'll put it to good use. I promise."

"Sora!" Kairi called from the Gummi's ramp, "We're going."

"T-take care," Minnie sniffled, tears forming in her eyes, "B-bring him back. Bring th-them all back. Please."

"I will," Sora assured her, "I promise." He pocketed the pendant, waved, and ran back towards the ship. He could see Minnie had begun crying, but the view was lost when the ramp closed.

_**KHKHKH**_

The vastness of space didn't seem to interest Fran much as she sat in the corner of the room she shared with Kairi. Kairi had tried to get her to talk all night two nights ago, but couldn't get anything but annoyed mumbles and groans.

Kairi had been too busy with the grand tour of Disney Castle to talk to her much yesterday, but now she decided she would try to coax a conversation out of the Viera.

"Hey," Kairi said as she strolled into the room she and Fran shared. Fran nodded a greeting, still looking out the porthole. "What's going on?"

"Waiting," Fran replied simply.

"Oh," Kairi said, giggling nervously, "Cool."

"What do you want?" Fran asked the Princess of Heart, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"Just to, you know, talk," Kairi explained. Fran's left eyebrow raised slightly. "Well, obviously now's not a good time…"

"No, no," Fran said, lowering her eyebrow, "Continue."

"Wanna… do, something?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"Not really," Fran replied, causing Kairi to sweatdrop.

"Well, I, um, I guess I'll be, be going then," Kairi said nervously, backing towards the door. Fran's gaze didn't do anything to convince her to stay. She wasn't relaxed until the door finally closed, cutting the princess off from the Viera.

She let out a breath she had been holding for a while, a relieved _phew _escaping her lips. She walked towards the bridge.

"Tried to talk to Fran, huh?"

"Eek!" Kairi screeched as she turned to see Balthier leaning against the wall. "How did you…? Where…? How…?"

"I know I'm amazing, but let's get back on subject here," Balthier said, "Fran's not easy to talk to, huh?"

"I found that out the hard way," Kairi answered, "She, well, she… Kinda creeps me out."

"Oh, she creeps everyone out!" Balthier laughed. "Lord knows she does me!"

"Heh, heh heh," Kairi giggled slightly, though it was obvious she was faking it.

"But, you get used to it," Balthier said, his laughing abruptly stopping.

"I'd hope so," Kairi agreed, "So, I'll see you later?"

"Ah-yuck!" came an excited noise from down the corridor, "C'mon guys, we're at our dasternation!"

"Destination, ya big palooka!" Donald screeched, exasperated.

"We're coming!" Kairi assured, and ran after the pirate.

_**KHKHKH**_

Seven columns of Light announced the group's entrance to the world. They were apparently in some little taken care of back alley, cobblestones making a long street for passersby to walk through. The buildings around them were made of small brown bricks, and in the corner sat an unmanned stand that looked as if it once sold cabbages or some other sort of green vegetables.

"Well, this place doesn't look too different," Balthier said, looking around, "I wonder what this place is…"

"Well, we'd better explore some, eh?" Sora instructed, and began down the alley. Riku jogged to catch up with his friend.

"I wonder how the Heartless are at work around here," Riku wondered aloud, "It looks pretty…"

"Wretched gypsy!" a gruff voice called out. "Get out of here! No street performances allowed. So says Judge Frollo!"

"Well you can give Judge Frollo this," A female voice replied, and a few moments of silence followed. Sora didn't know what the gypsy had done in response, but he could guess it wasn't to hand the other man a friendly birthday card.

"You little Witch!" The gruff man cried out, "You will pay for that!"

"Stop!" Sora said, making sure to draw the Keyblade before he ran out. The man, a soldier in light black armor, turned, spear ready in his hand.

"Who are you to question a holy judge's orders!" the soldier yelled. From behind him, Sora could hear Balthier squeal slightly, but he was more concerned about the armed man approaching him.

"Excuse me!" Sora heard from behind the soldier. The soldier turned, and a blond haired man in a blue cloak stood behind him, a horse standing in the corner. "But can anyone direct me to the palace of justice?"

While the guard was distracted by the blond man's question, the two gypsies, along with a small white goat that looked as if it was smoking a pipe, dashed off the alley, taking their hat full of munny with them, holding it close.

"What?" the soldier stared after the Gypsy girls, then whirled on the cloaked man. "how dare you let them escape! I'll show you…" He charged, spear ready. Sora stepped forward, but was held back by a touch on the shoulder from Goofy.

The man grabbed the soldiers spear and threw him to the ground, right under his horse. "Achilles, sit!" the cloaked man commanded, and the horse obliged. Sora and Goofy giggled in spite of themselves.

"That's it," The soldier said, "You're dead, peas…" He stopped abruptly when the blond man pulled the cloak, revealing golden armor. "C-captain Phoebus!"

"Yes, and now, how about showing me that palace of justice?" Phoebus said, gesturing for his horse to let the man stand. Achilles obliged, moving off the soldier.

"I will take you there myself," the guard promised, and gestured for him to follow. "Make way for Captain Phoebus!"

As he watched the Captain walk away, Sora thought aloud. "He wasn't like those other soldiers," he murmured, "He actually seemed to care about that gypsy."

"Hey, Sora, guess what!" Balthier exclaimed, "Something's going on here!" Sora, puzzled, followed after the main group.

He was amazed by the sight of hundreds of people gathered in one square. All of them wore odd costumes, such as a ;lobster in a pot, a dog walking a man, and several large heads with grotesque faces painted on them.

"Wow," Sora said, "This looks like some sort of carnival."

"I know, doesn't it!" Balthier exclaimed, "And that means carnival food. Cinnamon pretzels and hot dogs, come to papa!"

Fran shook her head at Balthier's childish glee. Kairi grabbed Sora and pulled him into the throng, Donald and Goofy following like lost puppies, and Riku wondered over to find some games. Fran was left standing alone. She decided to go find something to do, only to be stopped by three men, each wearing a different colored big head.

"Hey, I love your costume," a man in a red head said, and Fran could tell he was looking downward.

"Your costume's good too," Fran said, smiling, "But you know what would make it better?"

"Anything for you, honey," the man replied.

"Blood stains!" Fran exclaimed, and socked the costumed man in the big funny cartoon head. He toppled over, landing on the two behind him. "I swear, if you three even so much as think inappropriate thoughts about women, I'll punch you right through your damn clown heads. Clear?" The men nodded nervously, then scurried away. "Perverts." Fran walked away into the festival.

Kairi was so excited that she didn't notice the large man in a hooded cloak in front of her. She smacked into him hard. "Oh, excuse me!" She exclaimed, "I didn't mean to run into you!"

"N-n-no," the figure stuttered, "It w-was my fault entirely."

"Oh, don't be silly," Kairi laughed, "Accidents happen!"

"Thank you," the cloaked man said, and quickly disappeared into the crowd. Sora caught up to Kairi.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Not sure," The Princess of Heart replied, "But he seemed really nervous."

"C'mon, let's go find Donald and Goofy," Sora encouraged, leading Kairi back into the crowd.

_**KHKHKH**_

Phoebus wandered through the Palace of Justice's lower levels, where Frollo had said he'd wanted to meet him. Everything was very different than he remembered.

"You go away for ten years and they change everything," Phoebus said to himself. He winced as he passed a room where a peasant was being hung upside down and beaten by a soldier wearing a black hood with holes cut for his eyes and mouth. He grimaced, and looked away.

Phoebus didn't necessarily enjoy the sound of screaming prisoners that echoed around him. He didn't remember _this _much mistreatment. But, Judge Frollo would probably have an answer.

He finally heard Frollo's voice. The Judge was dressed in black robes with a large hat on top of his head. "They can track people by their hearts, you say?" Frollo asked someone out of Phoebus's view.

Phoebus knocked nervously on the door. Frollo tuned, held up one finger to the person Phoebus couldn't see, and walked toward the door. He opened it, and grinned when he saw Phoebus.

"Ah, Captain!" Frollo greeted, "Please, come in!"

"Um, thank you, Judge Frollo," Phoebus said, and stepped into the room. He finally saw who Frollo had been talking to a minute before.

He was large, wearing a blue and red outfit that Phoebus thought looked absolutely ridiculous. His face resembled something of a cat, but Phoebus guessed it was a costume for the festival that was going on even now.

"Captain Phoebus," Frollo announced, "This is Mr. Pete, and he's here to present you with your new men." Pete nodded, napped his fingers, and instantly two small beings appeared before Phoebus. They were wearing purple outfits with a bit of blue here and there, a helm that left their black faces exposed, two yellow eyes staring back at Phoebus. Lastly, the strange symbol that looked like a Heart with red stitching forming an X in it that adorned their chests unnerved Phoebus.

"They look," Phoebus was looking for a word that would satisfy, instead of blurting out his true feelings, "Obedient."

"Oh, completely," Pete spoke for the first time, "Watch. Heartless! I want you to jump off that ledge!" He pointed o the edge of the balcony that overlooked the rest of the city.

The creatures obliged, edging towards the ledge. Finally, they jumped, ensuring their death by splat.

"Now, we can hunt down the gypsies and make this city pure again!" Frollo exclaimed, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

"Well, I give you full control here," Pete said, "Now I've got to bid you all adieu!" He waved and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Now then, Phoebus," Frollo said, turning to the captain, "About your mission. You see, Paris has become corrupted. The black market has been gaining power lately, there is a strange wave of sickness sweeping over the southern sectors, and people have turned away from God. But, worst of all…"

Phoebus wondered what could be a greater problem than sickness and anti-religious movements.

"Gypsies," Frollo finished.

_Heh?_ Phoebus's inner consciousness said.

"The foul vermin are like a poison," Frollo said, looking out the window, "Spreading corruptness and harassing the authorities."

"Umm, well, I'll,' Phoebus fought to find the right words to say, "I'll get right on it."

"But, for now, I'm going to need an escort," Frollo instructed, "To that heathen Festival of Fools."

"I, I can do that," Phoebus said, "So, umm, let's go!"

_**KHKHKH**_

Balthier sat on a bench, greedily eating up a pastry he had bought. Well, "bought" being a relative term. Soon, he found himself sitting with Donald and Goofy.

"Gwarsh, Balthier," Goofy sighed, "We can't find hide nor tail of Sora."

"Or Riku or Kairi," Donald added, "They've disappeared."

"Hey, it looks like something's going on at the main stage," Balthier pointed out, "Maybe we'll find 'em there." Donald and Goofy shrugged, and followed Balthier over to the platform. A tall man in a goofy yellow and purple outfit wearing a purple mask stood on the stage, directing people to the main stage.

Meanwhile, Frollo's carriage was coming up, flanked by three guards in black and Phoebus at the front of the procession. When the cage stopped, Frollo stepped out and sat in a large metal chair that was connected to the stage by a long runway.

"Come one!" he sang, "Come all! Hurry, hurry, here's you chance, to see the finest girl in France, make an entrance to enchant. Dance la Esmeralda." He held the note for a few second. "DANCE!" He threw down some sort of purple smoke pellet, and in the next instant, a beautiful girl dressed in red arrived and began a dance that enthralled the male audience members. Balthier seemed especially effected, as he had to be pulled off numerous times when he tried to climb the stage. Every time he'd attempt this, the dancer smiled and gave him a polite wave.

Off to the side, Phoebus looked on with interest as well. Frollo was not amused however. "Just look at that disgusting display!" he scoffed.

"Yes sir!" Phoebus replied, lifting his visor to stare at the performance. Esmeralda must have spotted Frollo's dour face, so she smiled and performed several cartwheels across the runway, pulling out a silk scarf from a pouch in her outfit. She moved quickly around Frollo, waving the sweet smelling scarf around his face. She kissed him on the nose, then slammed his large hat onto his face, and danced away, back to the main stage. She performed the splits, signaling the end of the routine. The brightly dressed man rejoined her on center stage.

"Here it is!" he announced, cupping his hands around his mouth to increase the power of his voice, "The moment you've been waiting for! Now's the time to laugh until your sides get sore! It's time to crown the King of Fools! Y'all remember last year's king?" The gypsy gestured to an extremely ugly old man in a purple robe, his throne being carried by four gypsies on stilts.

"Come on down!" the gypsy encouraged, and waved his hands for emphasis. The gypsy girl grabbed the hands of a cloaked man whom Kairi seemed to recognize, but the cloak fell to the ground while he was climbing the stage, exposing his true appearance.

He wore a hunch that must have been a stuffed pillow or something, and a hideous mask. "That's the guy I ran into," Kairi told Sora, pointing to the stage, "That really is a great costume!" Sora nodded to agree.

As soon as everyone was on stage, the announcer began to unmask with the help of the gypsy girl. The first few men who got their masks taken off, each trying their best to make the ugliest face. Each one failed by audience reaction, and the small goat personally kicked each one off stage, and they landed one after another in a small mud puddle.

Finally, the contest reached the man Kairi had run into. "I hope he wins," she whispered to Sora. The dancer gypsy grabbed his mask and pulled…

It wasn't a mask at all. Everyone in the crowd gasped, and Judge Frollo jolted up in his seat. There were murmurs in the crowd.

"He's not wearing a mask!"

"He's sooo ugly."

"It's the bellringer from Notre Dame!" The bellringer took a frightened step back. The head gypsy noticed this and turned to the crowd to resolve the situation.

"Hey, hey!" he called, "No need to be alarmed! We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and we got it! Say hello and bow down to your new… _King of Fools_!" The crowd roared even as the dancer girl put a fake crown on him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then, he was raised up, given a purple cape and makeshift golden scepter, and paraded above the crowd.

Balthier clapped along as the man was paraded through the crowd, a path being cleared for the procession as his pall-bearers moved him through the crowd. Donald and Goofy also seemed quite into the performance.

Finally, they platform came to rest on another stage. The hunchback smiled broadly, but the smile was wiped off when someone threw an obviously rotten tomato at him. He turned to see several villagers grabbing up decaying vegetables from a derelict stand. One man took advantage of this fact and put up a cardboard sign that said "Vegetables: 5 munny".

The humiliation wasn't over on stage though. Men came upon the hunchback and tackled him to the ground, tying him up with ropes, preventing him from avoiding the rotten produce.

"Frollo, help me!" the hunchback cried in anguish, but to no avail.

"Judge Frollo,' Phoebus said, "surely you mean for me to stop this."

"Quasimodo got what he deserved for coming out of the belltower," Frollo chuckled evilly, "why should I cover for his mistakr." Sora, however, could take it no more and rushed to help, summoning his Keyblade to push through the crowd. Kairi followed him. Donald looked at Goofy and they both nodded, rushing to help.

Esmeralda body slammed a soldier to get to the stage, where she began to use a knife to cut through the ropes, even as Sora and Kairi began to cut as well.

"What!" Frollo cried as he saw the display of compassion. He turned to his guards, "Get them!" They quickly ran to the stage.

Goofy saw one coming and bashed him on the head, while Donald cast Stop on the other, pushing him over when the spell took affect. One managed to dodge Goofy's shield though, and was about to swing again when he was knocked out of the way by a blast of Darkness.

The ropes were finally cut, and Quasi was free. "C'mon," Esmeralda urged, "come around me." Balthier and Fran had made their way to the stage now, and huddled around the girl.

"Hi," Balthier said in a mesmerized voice. Esmeralda nodded curtly and dg into her pouch, digging out some pink powder. As more guards rushed the stage, she threw the powder down, and it exploded. When it finally cleared, the entire group was gone.

**Sorry 'bout the wait, kiddies. I've just been bored with this story, and I hardly ever got reviews, so I was about to quit. Thankfully, a user by the name of Tears of Eternal Darkness inspired me to continue. Please send more reviews. Please?**


End file.
